


Thrumming Hearts

by Angel_Lily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Eventual Sterek, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lily/pseuds/Angel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why the Darach took the sheriff even though she had not meant to in the first place. There was a reason why she positioned herself in Derek's life. There was a reason why the she mentioned the 'idiom' to Stiles in class. She had to intrigue him. She needed him. He was to be her last victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cadence

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta-ed. I wrote this after seeing episode 9 and thought... the five fold symbol can totally be used as a plot point... This won't be a long fic, just enough to build up to Sterek and make it seem more plausible ^^

Chapter One: Cadence

"Derek, dear Derek." She half moaned, half growled. Jennifer was having the time of her life. After all that planning, it was finally coming together. All she needed was the one thing Derek now sought to protect. "Why shield him from me? All this can stop if you give me want I long for."

"No way in hell are you touching him." Derek was having none of it. He was pissed, angry, hurt, confused, and torn apart all at once.

"My poor sweet Derek," Jennifer was not blind. She had acquired all that she needed from the ritual sacrifices to be able to see past the bullshit. She could see the turmoil in Derek's face. She could tell he was torn between doing what was right and what was needed. Survival, after all, is what drives people to fight. "I can save your sister, I'll set free the captive sheriff, the killings will stop as soon as I get him. I can even help you get back your two Beta's, it is within my power to do so."

A growl emanated from deep within Derek. A growl so menacing anyone within hearing range would have been unnerved. However, Jennifer only seemed amused more than anything. 

"I don't know why you're fighting me so hard on this. We were so good together. You and me, we can be that again. I just need you to do me this one favor." 

"Do you think I can just forget everything that happened? Everything you did that I worked so hard against?" Derek's voice should have sounded sharper, harsher, more menacing but came out pained.

"I can make you forget. I can make us whole again. I can take away your pain and let you feel again." It wasn't a bluff, it was the truth. She wanted to make them work. She had fallen in love after all, if she can even love anymore. It was a shame to throw away such a beautiful pawn. 

Derek was so confused. It was as if she had dangled in front of him everything he wanted but could not have. All for a price. A price she considered dispensable.

"Derek take the deal." It was Stiles who walked in, looking completely resigned. Derek hadn't even notice him flit in. He had been so focused on Jennifer, on his sister, on saving Stiles that he forgot everything around him. He was a failure of an alpha. He didn't like to admit it, but he failed.

Jennifer smiled and grinned towards the alpha. She won, plain and simple. It was like playing a game of cards, except she had all the cards and the other players held nothing. Like a complete default, she won. 

"Why the hell is it so hard for you to take orders and stay put!" Derek's voice was gruff, more like the alpha in him than he wanted it to sound.

"She's right, we can make this all go away." Stiles sounded so calm, as if they were talking about something so trivial. As if they weren't talking about a deal for Stiles' demise. "I just need my dad safe. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"The boy is clever. Definitely the right one." Jennifer purred, content with her choice.

"Tell me something first, why me?" Not that it really mattered, he was resigned to his fate. He just wanted to know why him. 

"Do you know why the five fold knot is the celtic symbol used by the druids?" Jennifer, ever the teacher, wanted to educate the confused faces. "Well let me tell you, the five fold represents each a symbol. Apart they are nothing significant. A healer would be of no use if there were no warriors that get hurt. A warrior is of no use if there were no virgins to protect. A virgin is of no use if no guardian is there to ward unwanted forces. And a guardian is of no use if the philosophers had not given them the knowledge."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Stiles was getting annoyed. He was getting an unnecessary education in his time of death. Call him impatient, but he'd rather he died now to keep his father safe than be too late to do anything about it. 

"Patience little one," Jennifer cooed. She was getting to the heart of her little story. Her smile becoming more like a grin, more like a smirk, more of- something. "While most druids try to keep the balance, I found that combining them can be most beneficial. The virgins gave me their allure, their beauty. The warriors their strength, the philosophers their knowledge and strategy building, the guardians their sensibility and bravery, and of course the healers for healing."

Jennifer paused and regarded Stiles for a moment before going back into her story. "What the druids does not say is that there is another element needed. One to tie all things together. You need to find the one conduit, spark if you will, that heralds all five to keep the gifts permanent, hence the knot."

"And you think that it's me?" Stiles was more confused than anything. Not that he didn't fear for his life anymore. He just knew his dad needed him this time around. And this time he won't fail. He'd give up his life if that was what it took.

"I know that it's you. I've seen it. You can thank Derek for that." Jennifer smiled at Derek cooly as if some brief exchange was made. Derek had the gall to look guilty in front of this woman and it sickened Stiles but he held his tongue. "The virgin that you are coupled with the strength of will found in a warrior, the bravery comparable to that of a guardian, the knowledge worthy of a philosopher, and in time the capacity to heal the hearts of those closest to you." It was the truth whether they liked it or not, Stiles was the necessary ingredient in Ms. Blake's fucked up recipe for revenge. "Now come to me my dear Stiles, I need your complete cooperation if you expect your father alive."

"No. Let my father go or I don't come to you at all." Stiles knew he had some sort of leverage, he could feel it but he just wasn't sure what to make of it.

"As always, the negotiator, the clever one indeed." Jennifer waved a hand and a swarm of moths surrounded them all. Then in a blink of an eye, the sheriff's beaten body was unceremoniously tossed on the floor and Ms. Blake held Stiles hostage. A piece of coarse string across his neck. the pressure leaving nothing to the imagination. Each of them knew what the intent was. Derek had felt powerless before and this time, he was of no use again. He failed Stiles, he failed his pack, he failed himself. He had all these ideas of what a pack should be, could be but his execution of that idea left nothing to be desired and he was now to suffer for it. In a way, you can blame it all on his poor capacity as an acting alpha.

In a last ditch attempt, he tried to rush to Stiles' rescue but Jennifer was already prepared. One swift kick and he was sent flying back.

"Uh uh uh, we had a deal remember. It will not be long now."

Stiles was now struggling to breathe. His face losing color from the lack of oxygen. Derek couldn't move from his spot, he was rooted to say the least. 

"Jen! Stop! Please I'll do anything! Just let him go!"

"But what's the fun in that?"

His body was forced down by some unseen force. He looked up only to see Stiles' life draining from his bucking body. 

"Please stop!"

"Poor Derek, about to lose the only person who can probably heal that rotten heart of his." Jennifer strengthened her grip, but Stiles didn't fight her in any way. 

Then as if by some act of miracle, the perfect shot from a gun severed the rope by his neck and Stiles was dropped as Jennifer staggered back. Her wound already healing. It would seem the sheriff had enough strength to pull off that maneuver but no more. She was done playing nice. She was going in for the kill.

Loud growls were nearing and it came in tandems. Obviously more than one, followed by the screeching cries of tires that were pushed beyond its intended limits.

"Pity." She looked at Stiles before disappearing into the night.

"Stiles!" Scott was first to be by his side, he couldn't focus on anything. The loss of oxygen already dealt its damage, he saw his dad's tattered body, breathing but tattered before everything fell into darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Étude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the warm reception of the first chapter :3

Chapter Two: Étude 

There were strangers in front of him. He couldn't see them, just barely a silhouette as their shadows danced in the moonlit background. He could tell they were talking. But when one of the shadowed silhouette hit the other across the face and fell to the ground, he wanted to rush forward and help. Except he found that he couldn't move. He was rooted in his place. It horrified him that the color red seeped across the shadowed figure laying on the ground. He stood wide-eyed as the image of his father broke through the darkness. he was on the ground, lifeless. His blood smearing across all traces of the shadows. The shadows retreated as the blood pooled. 

He screamed and screamed until his voice was hoarse. He just needed someone to help his dad. He was crying now, tears poured down his eyes. Then everything was gone. He stood there wondering where his father went. When his feet could finally move, he ran. He ran in all directions he could to look for his dad. But no matter how far or how long he ran he got absolutely nowhere. It felt like he was just running in place. 

When he seemed to lose all hope, he broke down and waited for the darkness to claim him. 

"Stiles." It started like a light whisper. He could hear someone whisper his voice over and over like a mantra. Almost as if it was something precious. The whispers urged him to move. But he was too tired, he was exhausted. He just can't go on anymore. Then the whispers turned harsher in regular intervals until it became a screech. He tried to block it out, but no matter what he did the screeching sound penetrated until he couldn't take it anymore. Then it went silent.

He opened his eyes that he didn't realized were closed only to find himself elsewhere. He was in a bed. Not his by a long shot but that was the least of his worries. He found that if he tried to move, everything ached. So he waited it out. When his visions no longer blurred as badly, he zero-ed in on the sight of Scott sleeping on a chair bedside. 

"Stiles." It was Derek who spoke up, standing by the corner. He completely missed it at first, but he finally recognized that it was the voice that he heard in his dream. The soft whisper before it was replaced by the ear shattering screech.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles tried to fight the urge to vomit, and he was barely able to keep it at bay.

"He's alright. Deaton and Melissa was able to get him stitched up and rested."

"Where is he? How's Cora? How long have I been out?" The questions spilled out but his voice was hoarse like it had not been used for days. 

"He's staying with Melissa at Scott's. She's started healing but slowly and you've been asleep for about 3 days now." Derek answered all in tandem. Derek moved across until he stood beside him. He nudged Scott awake and he instantly sought out Stiles. 

"You're not forgiven, you know." Scott gave him a harsh look but softened soon after. 

"Sorry. It was the only way I knew." Stiles was apologetic, but it didn't mean he regretted it. 

"Why couldn't you have trusted us to get your dad back? You know we would have done everything for you and your dad." Scott seemed torn between just forgiving Stiles and staying angry. He settled on forgiving, he couldn't stay mad at Stiles. 

"I couldn't take the chance that you failed and my dad suffered for it. It was my fault he was in that situation in the first place." Stiles tried to keep his bearings under control but the distress was apparent. They left it at that. 

Scott didn't bother to berate Stiles that locking him and Isaac in his house surrounded by mountain ash was the worst idea. He didn't bring up the fact that it was only thanks to Lydia and Allison that he was able to get out fast enough to intercept the Darach's plans. Scott was just glad to have Stiles in one piece. 

"Jen- I mean, the Darach won't stop with that first attempt." Derek started right into the conversation though he knew Scott wanted to shy away from it for a while. 

"Did you love her?" Something in Stiles wanted Derek to say no, but he knew that was more for himself than anything.

"I thought I did, but you saw her influence. I don't even know if what I felt for her was real." Derek's frown was more than enough of a tell for the guy's inner turmoil.

"We set Isaac and Allison to take turns guarding your dad, there's no telling what her next move will be. Cora is home now under Peter's care. Lydia is still banged up, but now that she knows what she is-" Stiles perked up at the sound of that. There was something up with Lydia and he'd like to know.

"Is she okay?" 

"She's been practicing sensing when the next bodies will show up. So far she's come up with none. She's getting there, but when Ms. Bla- i mean, the Darach, clued her in to what she was, she was able to research the rest." Stiles nodded in understanding. He knew exactly what that was like. Kind of like the time when Scott was first bitten, when it clicked in his head, the rest became easier and easier to come by.

"The only problem is how do we stop her and save you at the same time?" Derek asked, more to himself, as he let out a breath. One that he hadn't realized he was holding. Seeing Stiles sitting up, listening and following to the conversation was definitely a step in the right direction.

"I know this is bad timing and all but maybe if we can get someone to take Stiles' virginity then-" Scott was frantic out of his mind but that was all he was able to come up with.

"That won't work." Stiles smiled at Scott. He knew he meant well but that solution would do nothing in this situation.

"Why do you think that?" asked Scott, confused. If Stiles held all five symbols, then by destroying one, shouldn't that break his eligibility in being the knot of the five fold celtic symbol?

"It's more complicated than just physically being a virgin. When Ms. Blake was busy giving me and Derek a lesson in celtic symbols, she implied that the symbols stood for the meaning, it wasn't about physical justification." Stiles was trying to explain but Scott was lost so he let Stiles continue. "When she killed the warriors, they were no longer warriors instead they were in different profession but their essence remained."

"So you think that the essence of being a virgin will remain?" Even Derek was having a hard time following.

"Exactly, I think it is characteristics that dictate a person's eligibility for the symbol. Being a virgin implied that the person may be inexperienced or un-blossomed."

"How are you so sure?" Scott was getting slightly annoyed. It's like Stiles didn't even want to entertain the idea. 

"I'm not but it's what my gut is telling me. I don't think a simple roll in the sack can solve this problem." Honestly, Stiles would be up for it. Repeatedly. If it would help save them from this situation. He would do it with anyone and everyone just to save them all the trouble of protecting him while at the same time worrying about the darach and the alpha pack.

"How do we strike first against someone who hides themselves in the shadows?" Derek was so frustrated. He couldn't help feel like all of this was his fault. He was a target of the alpha pack which caused his sister to get hurt, Erica and Boyd to lose their life, yet all the while being seduced by a darach. 

"Bait." Stiles said lowly before repeating, "use me as bait, if my gut feeling is right there was a reason she called to Derek so quickly to have me as a trade for my father."

Scott and Derek only stared at each other briefly before looking back at Stiles. 

"Have you lost your mind? Why do you think we'd let you get in harm's way again after that stunt you pulled." Derek was livid. It was like Stiles didn't care at all what happened to him in the process. He was not going for this. He had lost too many people in his lifetime that another one would more than likely break him. 

"Listen. I think she's running out of time. She said it herself, the symbols are useless apart but together they're formidable that's why she needs me. I'm thinking there is a set duration of time before all her so-called gifts are lost." 

"Then let it end and we can just stop her in her tracks again." Scott wasn't even sure he could stop the ritual killings in time. All he knew was that he'd rather not see Stiles in further danger. 

"I think she's more dangerous now than ever. If I'm right and her clock is ticking, then its like fighting a rabid dog." 

"Stiles I get what you're saying but we can't ask you to risk yourself again, not like that." Stiles tried to fight the urge to roll his eyes at Scott. He didn't want to be in the middle of this, but he is and now he feels compelled to fight back. No, he has to, his life isn't the only one at risk. But seeing as how he's unable to convince the two werewolves in front of him he backed down. He'll be sure to take this up again later. 

"Thanks." He meant it. It felt good to be coddled like this, he supposed. He might as well take advantage of the situation while it presented itself. 

"You just mean this conversation is not over." It was Derek who spoke up again. He had been almost silent between Scott and Stiles' exchange but he knew better when Stiles relented to Scott's urging. How many times had Stiles fought against his orders because he was worried about the others... countless. He knew the boy was self-sacrificing but this was one instance he can't... wouldn't let Stiles do as he pleases. 

Stiles eyed Derek, warning him with a slight glare. He can deal with Scott just fine. But Derek was another matter. Sometimes no matter what he said, the alpha just brushed him off even knowing that Stiles was right. 

"Why am I in Derek's loft by the way?" Stiles finally broke the silent tension, pursuing a more amicable conversation. Scott could tell what Stiles was doing and humored him. 

"Coz you were mumbling about how you never got the turn to sleep in Derek's bed." Stiles blushed instantly. The implications were heavy. Stiles knew Scott was joking and had probably not meant it to sound even the slightest sexual, but the images that came into Stiles' head were just the opposite. In his head, he replaced the image of Jennifer with himself while with Derek in this bed. 

When Stiles looked over at Derek as if to apologize, he could tell the older werewolf had a slight dusting of blush on his cheeks. Not that he thought that was cute or anything. Definitely not.

"Right. So I'm leaving now because Allison wanted an update and Lydia was still freaking out over you being a dumbass, her words not mine." If Scott noticed the sudden heavy atmosphere, he didn't let on. Instead he bounded out like an annoyingly happy puppy and went on his merry way.

"Just so you know, I don't think he meant it to come out like that at all." Stiles finally said when he was sure Scott was out of ear shot.

"Meant like what exactly?" Derek eyebrows rose in tandem with the question. He definitely knew what the implications were of Scott's statement, he was just not going to give Stiles an out in this one. It wasn't everyday he was the one making fun of the teen and not the other way around.

"You know what? I think I prefer the sour wolf over this Derek. Can we get him back instead?" Stiles huffed out. With just him and Derek in the room, it felt even stranger. Not that he wasn't used to Derek and him alone for hours. They'd done stake outs, he harbored Derek in his room when he was a fugitive, he'd even been the one to keep Derek afloat in a pool when the Kanima attacked. But right now he felt awkward. As if there was something more hanging in the air.

Then Derek laughed. Honest to god laughed. Not just like a light chuckle or a hushed snicker. He laughed and Stiles smiled in return. He hadn't seen this side of Derek before and he thought that maybe, Jennifer had been able to see this side of Derek and the thought sobered him up.

"Why didn't you just hand me over to Ms. Blake?" Stiles couldn't stop himself before the words spilled out. Derek stopped mid laughter and shot him a glare. One that he was mostly immune to by now.

"Would you rather you were dead?" Stiles could see Derek clenching and unclenching his fists. His jaws were tensed up and his shoulders taut as if ready to attack.

"No, but see-" Stiles wanted to say it was so that he can be happy again. The kind of happy he saw when Derek interacted with Jennifer before her big reveal as the Darach.

"No buts. We're not discussing this." Derek let himself calm down and moved to leave the room but not before he offered Stiles the bed, "just sleep there for the night, I'll be downstairs." 

Stiles sighed and stretched himself out on the bed. He could faintly smell the scent of aftershave. It must be Derek's he thought. Not that he thought Ms. Blake wore aftershave. This brought a smile to his face. Sometimes having ADHD was a blessing especially when things like this tended to cross his mind.

But he didn't want to sleep. So when he thought that his body wouldn't protest movement, he got off the bed. He could walk fine, a good sign if nothing else. He noticed he was wearing a loose shirt that kind of fell from his shoulders. For some reason it looked almost like a night shirt on him. He figured they were Derek's since not even Scott was that broad shouldered. 

Shrugging out of the material, he inspected his body in the nearby mirror. He looked bruised up around the neck, but it was faint. He must have really been completely out of it if his neck didn't bother him now at all. He scrounged around Derek's closet until he could find a more suitable shirt. He guessed it was one of the more tighter shirts that Derek wears under that ever present leather jacket of his. At least he still had his pants on. He didn't think any of Derek's jeans would fit right on him.

When he didn't look like he was drowning in cloth, he happily walked downstairs to find Derek huddled on the couch. Not that Stiles thought Derek could feel cold, but he elected to drape a thin blanket on him before grabbing the nearest set of car keys and walking away. He hadn't even gotten far when Isaac was already in front of him.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Stiles sighed and handed the keys back to Isaac's outstretched hands. He could have sworn that was a smirk on Isaac's face, but he didn't bother to examine it. 

"Is my dad alright?" Stiles asked mildly alarmed, knowing Isaac was stationed to be his dad's guardian.

"Scott's with them. Let's go." Isaac spoke softly and Stiles almost missed it. Well, this was something else, is Isaac really letting him go? Then it dawned on him that Isaac might also have been as worried and wanted to play chaperone instead. He couldn't help it as a small smile crept up on his face and walked out with the curly haired teen.

"You do know Derek will be just as mad had I left alone." Stiles looked at Isaac's back as he led the way, "no need to get him worried about you too."

"You're not getting away that easy. Besides, this way, I'll be your protector." Isaac shot him this almost Scott like grin and Stiles couldn't help but smile in response. Stiles was used to Isaac being hot and cold, and this side of Isaac was just as nice.

"Where to?" 

"To my dad for starters." Isaac nodded and made the engine come to life. It wasn't the first time he took the Camaro out for a joy ride, and this time it was for a purpose. Derek was furious the first time out since he doesn't even have a license but Derek took pity on him and taught him how to drive. 

"You know, I never knew you could drive," said Stiles as he made himself comfortable in the Camaro. He was savoring this. He never had the privilege of being Derek's shotgun buddy before so this was definitely a nice change of pace. Especially since his jeep is pretty much all he drives on a daily basis. He loved that piece of junk metal, but the Camaro was something else.

"Derek taught me how when I used to sneak his car out."

"He did?" Stiles shouldn't have been surprised. It was just that the thought of Derek teaching Isaac how to drive would have been a sight to see. Hilarious would have been more like it. But seeing as how Isaac handled the car so well made Stiles think that Isaac must be more mature than he thought and would have had little trouble.

Isaac nodded and gave him a toothy smile. Stiles relaxed and let himself doze off for a second. He felt safe right now and that was all that mattered.

~

Ever heard the adage, 'when it rains, it pours'? There may just have been truth to it for it to have stuck around for so long. They were almost there, about a couple miles away from their destination when the car flipped through the air. Stiles laid silent, still asleep throughout the whole ordeal. Had Stiles not worn a seatbelt, his body would have been thrown all over the place. Isaac, thankfully, with his werewolf senses was able to brace himself from the sudden impact. 

"Thanks for delivering him to me. You made it so much easier than I expected." It was the Darach. She wore the teacher's face and had a sinister smirk plastered as she sauntered in their direction. 

Frantic, Isaac unhooked his and Stiles' seatbelt. He tried to slap the teen awake but was met without success. Stiles was out for the count. 

"Dammit Stiles! This is so not the time for a beauty sleep!" Isaac hauled Stiles' body with him and wolfed out, running cover in the nearby woods. He couldn't fight off the Darach and keep Stiles away at the same time. 

"Don't bother waking him. You won't need to. I made sure of it." The Darach was instantly in front of Isaac and swatted him like a fly. He lost his grip on Stiles and the Darach took him from his grasps. "You're lucky, he's all I need."

Leaves swarmed around them obscuring his sight, he lunged forward in the direction he knew she stood, but as the leaves settled they were gone. Like a thin mist dispersed, no trace remained. He tried to find a scent, a marker, something to follow a trail but he was without any luck. 

"Shit!" Isaac growled. How was he supposed to explain this to Derek, to everyone. He was supposed to protect Stiles and he failed. He hadn't even begun to fight. He was so outmatched it was laughable. It felt as if he was human again, unable to rise to the challenge.

He was so tired of failing. Like everything he'd done up to this point meant nothing. Erica, Boyd, they were gone because he failed. He didn't want to think that Stiles would be following in the same direction. 

He howled into the night. A howl so sorrowful tears accompanied them. When restrained tears threatened to fall, Derek was by his side eyes red and pained. 

"Sorr-" 

"Don't. Let's find him." Derek knew Isaac wanted to apologize but he didn't want to hear it. To hear the apology would have meant facing the reality that Stiles wouldn't return to them. To hear it would mean they wouldn't get to hear his sarcastic and witty remarks. No. He wasn't having it because they'd find him. 

This time, they'd save him in time, they'd finally be able to get past their previous failures. If anything they'd use the loss of comrades like Erica and Boyd and learn to use it as their strength to find the one that needed them now. They wouldn't fail. They won't. It wasn't even an option.

TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. Allegro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all new and previous readers! I'm completely elated by the amount of Kudos this impromptu story generated! xoxo

Chapter 3: Allegro

He could feel the heat from somewhere outside. He cracked open his eyes just in time to see streams of sunlight passing through the various holes from a tin roofing. He felt groggy and when the realization hit him that he wasn't in a car, he bolted right up but found his wrists chained to a solitary pole. He struggled against it but the restraints dug right into his skin as he tried to force it.

"No sense in just hurting yourself now." Jennifer spoke up. Her voice was meek, small, almost apologetic. Almost. Stiles wanted to examine the change, but his mind was panicking. He was caught and she had all the time now to do what she must. 

"I figured it was you," said Stiles as he relaxed. Not that he didn't fear for his life, but the chances of him surviving this one was slim to none. He wouldn't say that he gave up, but there was no point in acting too aggravated when it was obvious that he was the prey in this scenario.

"Don't sound so sad Stiles. It'll all be over soon." Jennifer was inscribing symbols onto the floor. Each glowing an eerie red hue before it disappeared. Stiles could only watch in awe as Jennifer worked her way around the room. It was highly technical. Her concentration was impeccable. He caught sight of one of the symbols and wondered why she was placing protection spells.

"I don't think you actually need protection from anyone here. In fact, I think it's the other way around," Stiles bit out.

"On the contrary, the strategist in me is saying that we need to be able to complete this task without anymore interruptions. No doubt they'd be closing in us soon." Jennifer's tone was now even and calculating. It varied immensely from when he first heard her speak just moments ago.

With the last piece of symbol inscribed, the place glowed eerie red and dissipated in the air. 

"I didn't think magic was both beautiful and scary," Stiles said aloud before he thought about it. Jennifer smiled at him, the kind of smile that she once had for them all before they knew better. It was then that Stiles could see her breathe harder than she had just been breathing moments ago. It dawned on him that with the extensive magic she was using, she was tiring her body out. Everything had consequences he guessed.

"You know Stiles, had you not been the perfect target, maybe we could have been friends." She was having a hard time keeping up the glamour so the mask faded and she became the monstrosity they had all been afraid of once more. Stiles nodded, not consciously but he was reacting to her at a certain point. He was happy for her and Derek after he found out about their relationship. He was glad Derek was able to open up to someone in some way that he couldn't for them. Not even his pack knew Derek's soft side the way Jennifer did.

"Did you even love him or was it all just a part of the plan to you?"

"Why do you care? He's not who I'm after." 

"You must have loved him to have kept up the charade for that long."

"He's just an alpha, nothing special. You, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter." She looked at him and cocked her head sideways before continuing, "It's a shame for me to end such a young life. But sacrifices must be made." Stiles ignored her in pursuit of an entirely different matter.

"I don't know why, but I have to know. Did you ever love him?" It was a confusing situation. He was technically the prisoner in this scenario yet he was asking all the questions. He wanted to know her answer. It didn't matter to him if Derek might not love Jennifer any longer. After all, trust was a big thing for Derek even if his actions often seemed to scream out the contrary. It was a wonder Stiles himself still trusted Derek after all this time. The lying, the snooping, the way he minimizes any pertinent information just because he could should have been enough of a deterrent, yet they always seemed to work together just fine. 

"I could have in another lifetime." It didn't take werewolf hearing for him to discern that she was telling the truth. She was still partly human after all. To call her a monster due to her appearance would have been hypocritical. Scott was still human inside despite his werewolf appearance and abilities. And on the contrary, Deucalion who looked human was the devil incarnate. 

He was deep in thought that maybe in some messed up version of their reality. Derek could have the happiness he sought out from Jennifer. It was sad to think that because of circumstance and motives, their world was pushed so far apart, it ignited into either hot passion or destructive passionate at varying intervals.

Then the laughter started. Jennifer was laughing maniacally. It was directed at him. The laughter was more menacing than her glares and threats of death. It belittled whatever footing he thought he had in this situation.

"This is rich. The one person who fell in love with Derek for the right reasons end up dead." The Darach's crazed laughter was continued between breaths, "as it turns out, sweetie, he was right. Everyone he cares about and gets close to winds up dead." Then with a swipe of her sharpened nails, she slashed at his chest. The wound was not deep enough to kill, but deep enough to draw blood. The open wound stung as blood seeped from within. 

It was a fact, not just a mere observation. Stiles had always felt something for the gruff sour wolf for some time now. He couldn't pin down an exact time and point when it happened, but he thought it was just a fluke and he pushed it to the corner of his mind. He refused to acknowledge it. It became a relief for him when Jennifer Blake had shown up one day and Derek was head over heels falling for her. It wasn't the subtle kind either, Derek was never subtle. He thought it was good, maybe he'd be able to move past his brief attraction to one Derek Hale when armed with the knowledge that the guy was happily in a relationship. 

Stiles gasped as his wound burned in the open air. He was reeling from the accusation and the pain. 

"I don't -" Stiles bit out gruffly. The Darach regarded him for a moment. The monstrosity of a creature was now using the sweet, gentle face of the woman he was used to seeing. The teacher he had regarded as a comrade.

"Sweetie," she began as she stroked him cheek, "you can't lie to an experienced liar." Without warning she growled in annoyance as Stiles looked away from her and clawed his arms. He was defenseless. He was trying so hard to endure the pain, but it got worse as she left slash marks all over his body. He thrashed about trying to stifle the screams of agony that was inevitably forced from him.

Before he lost consciousness, he noticed that every droplet of blood that dropped triggered the runes and made them glow lightly. Somehow, he didn't want to see what would happen when it was all done.

~

They had been searching for Stiles the whole night. Without much rest and yet they came back with nothing. Isaac had taken the initiative to give Allison and Scott the heads up. Allison, in turn, sought help from her dad who jumped right into action. Scott joined with Derek searching endlessly through the woods. Never in Scott's life had he felt so panicked. Not even when Gerard threatened his mom's life. He knew he could work a way around Gerard, but this situation that they found themselves in could only lead to the demise of his best friend, his confidante, his brother.

There was no room for error, none the less they came up empty handed. Thinking Lydia might be able to help, Scott tried to set her on the right path. She hadn't been in a trance like state lately and she was getting desperate. There was no instructions manual to whatever she can do. She was always led to the bodies or missing ones by chance. She hadn't wanted to be a banshee, she hated being this something and being so incredibly useless when she needed it. 

Then like a shining beacon, she could see Stiles' bloodied body in some sort of abandoned warehouse. There was so much blood. So much more than she thought was possible for just one body. Then the urge to scream followed and she screamed til her lungs burned. But she didn't stop. Derek, Isaac, and Scott all heard it. Like a psychic vision, they all knew where to head. They rushed towards their destination.

~

"A wonderful creature indeed." The hiss in the Darach's voice was undeniable. She purposely set it all into motion. They would find her. She left Stiles within an inch from death to call upon Lydia's abilities. Everything was all set. 

"Now it begins."

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was abrupt but the muse worked me over with this chapter... I'll have the next one out soon! I'm trying to knock this one down to make way for the new fic I'm working on... 
> 
> Only 2 more chapters to go! :3


	4. Counterpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated somewhat and changed a few details after watching 3x10 of teen wolf. I needed to be more canon compliant so... here it goes! Still unbeta-ed so be forewarned if you see grammatical errors. <3

Chapter 4: Counterpoint

The last thing they expected to see coming up the abandoned warehouse was the almost lifeless state Stiles was in. Each of them was invested in this situation whether they admitted it or not. It seemed impossible for Stiles to have bled out so much and still be alive, but they knew it wouldn't be for long if they couldn't get to him. They tried to move in but like a forcefield, the mountain ash repelled them. They growled out in annoyance.

"Nice to see you've joined the party." The Darach smiled menacingly and licked her lips in response to the growls she received. "Let's play a game shall we?"

"Get out of our way." Each word growled out by Derek. This made the smirk on the Darach's face more prominent.

"What's the rush? We're just getting started."

"Dammit! We don't have time for this!" Scott was getting impatient. He could hear Stiles' heart beat irregularly now. The constant lub dub was losing its consistency and was getting slower the more time they wasted. "Stiles! Don't give up! Please!"

"Tsk tsk, you know it's not nice to interrupt people when they're talking." As if to prove her point, she kicked the already beaten body still chained to the pole. Stiles barely reacted from the harsh kick which meant that the teen was so damaged he was probably numb and at death's door.

"Stop! Please! I'll do anything. Just let him go!" Scott begged and pleaded but Jennifer held no remorse. Isaac looked stunned and openly gaped. Derek's eyes were bloody red while he snarled at each of her sneers.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe I'll take you up on your offer." The Darach crouched low caressing Stiles' bruised and bloody cheeks. "He probably has about half an hour left on him, so I'll make this easy, Kill the alpha and I let you have whatever time he has left." 

"But-" Isaac moved to protest but was silenced as Derek locked him in those red eyes and shook his head. 

"I wouldn't stall if I were you. I'm sure you and I both know he doesn't have much left." 

Scott, in his impatience, lunged forward but the mountain ash shielding was impregnable. All he ended up doing was getting himself flung away.

"Scott, do it." Derek wasn't sure how much time they had left. If there was any way they can save Stiles, he'd take it. It was a risk he was willing to make. Stiles was worth all that and more. 

Scott and Isaac stared at each other but made no move. How were they expected to make such a decision. They lose no matter what they did. If they don't, Stiles' demise was guaranteed, and if they did, Derek will die and yet the chances of Stiles surviving so much wounds and blood loss was next to nothing. 

"Such vigilance. They won't hurt you yet they want to to save him." Jennifer knew in her head that this game was merely a fleeting folly. She hated all werewolves. It was because of them that she turned out this way. She knew her real enemies were the alpha pack, yet to have been hurt to the point she had been was her breaking point. She would not return to that pathetic girl who fell at Kali's feet. No, she was stronger than that. She would rise above all and show them just how bad of a decision it was to have crossed her. 

"Scott! Dammit, Stiles will die! Do it!"

"I can't. He won't like this." Scott was torn. He knew the kind of person Stiles was. Is. He would never be so willing to kill anymore even if it was a means to an end. No, Stiles would fight tooth and nail until another solution is found. He would give up, even himself, just to save someone else from danger. "Even if I kill you, he won't be able to live with himself. He'll learn to hate himself and I don't want-"

"He'll die!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Scott had Isaac at his side. Neither of them could do it. It wasn't that they would let Stiles die, but it seemed like that option was becoming the reality. None of them wanted to accept that.

"Well, that was fun." Jennifer got up from where she was crouched by Stiles and made her way over just until to the point of the mountain ash. "Let me tell you a little secret. When I complete this, and I will. The person who truly loves you will die and your soul will forever remain broken."

Derek was confused, surely she wasn't talking about Stiles. There was no way in hell that one Stiles Stilinski was in love or have been in love with him. He never got that from the teen. 

"Do you know how I used the power of virgins?" Jennifer asked as she segued into another lesson-packed speech. The sneer and mocking tone that Jennifer held was like nails to a chalkboard. It hurt to hear because they were, otherwise, debilitated with the lining of mountain ash around. "I redirected his feelings for you and used me as a conduit. The stronger he felt for you, the stronger your attraction to me. I needed the cover while I made my move. I had you all so focused on the alpha pack for me to be able to move more freely. Yet Stiles kept trying to make you see that I was the more prominent danger. He was a great instrument though he didn't know it. All that he felt for you was mine to use, explore and manipulate. Can't you feel it fading? It's only because he's at the brink of death that you can only barely feel anything for me now."

It was then that she started laughing again. No, it was more than just a laugh. It was an insult, a jeer, and a taunt all at once. She could feel her powers growing exponentially as the life drained from the frail body. It won't be long now.

Then a loud blast cut through the cackle she was making and hit her right on the chest. She snarled at Isaac who held the gun that was aimed at her and stood there as bullet after bullet made impact against her body. Each shot was healed instantly. When the bullets ran out. She was livid. How dare they attack her and expect such a human device to kill one of the supernatural. 

She broke the seal of the mountain ash and lunged at Isaac. She held him by the throat but Derek was soon by their side and clawed at her to let go. Scott was already heading towards Stiles when the opportunity presented itself, but what he didn't expect were the protection runes around Stiles and he was blasted by one he had stepped as he tried to approach Stiles.

The Darach evaded another swipe from Derek and let Isaac go in the process. As the teen was dropped, he smirked. Jennifer wanted to ask what the smirk was for but instead was distracted as she felt a stinging sensation where the bullets hit. 

"I told him I'd protect him." It was a declaration not a promise. In Isaac's palm were mistletoes. When Jennifer realized she had been hit by bullets laced with mistletoes, she panicked. She tried to claw into her skin, but it was futile. The mistletoe had been introduced in her bloodstream and she could feel its effects. 

Scott was surging right through the barriers. He had to get to Stiles. He needed to, he acted like his life depended on it. As the runes reacted by his approach, he pushed through. His eyes bled an angry red until they stayed that way and he forced his way to get to Stiles. He felt the seals breaking around him and Isaac stared in awe at the raw display of power. 

Simultaneously, black blood poured from the Darach's nose, and she tried to wipe it away but it fell like waterfalls. She could feel the black repugnant bile of blood crop up her throat. Even black tears started to pour out from her eyes. She couldn't stop this. Not even the power of the nemeton, as it was, could reverse this kind of effect. 

"It's too late, he's mine," Jennifer whispered in her dying breath before her body fell slack and her life was claimed through the poison of the mistletoe.

Derek was already by Stiles' before Jennifer had dropped dead. He was cradling Stiles' broken body. He was now openly weeping. He could feel the heart slow down. It was still there yet he was without a plan. He didn't know how to save the one person he wanted to save the most. Without Jennifer's interference, it was like all that Stiles had felt for him was laid out for him to feel. It was warm, it was comforting and he didn't want to lose that. Maybe this was the anchor he needed... waited for all his life.

Scott's eyes were still red, glowing like they had never seen on an alpha before. Whereas the red eyes of an alpha were bloody in consistence. This held a soft glow, as if the tinges of gold mixed in to create something else, something more powerful. When Derek glanced at Scott's eyes, it reminded him of the story his mom used to tell about true alphas. How he wished she was here right now. She always knew what to do. When he lost Paige, his mom consoled him but now that he was faced with the reality that he would lose Stiles, he has no one there to help him through it. He just wanted to make the pain go away.

It only then clicked to Derek that he knew how to save Stiles. He needed to do this.

"Whatever happens, don't move." Derek warned. Scott looked away and nodded. He could only make one certain assessment in this situation. Derek was going to give Stiles the bite. He must be. It was the only way he could think of to save Stiles. He himself would have done it, but he respected Stiles way too much to be the one to give the bite. Isaac sidled up to him and shielded him from the sight.

Derek used his claws and accurately placed them where the last five cervical spinal bones were connected and pierced through. Just like how werewolves are able to take the pain into themselves, this reversed the process. He was giving life back to the dying. 

Scott looked back when the soft, almost faint beating heart surged back to life and pumped away. Harder than just mere moments ago. He didn't realize there was another aspect to werewolves he hadn't known. It was clear though that the process was bearing its toll on Derek. 

Where all the wounds on Stiles' body healed and disappeared, it transferred to Derek. Every cut that healed tore away an identical wound on Derek's body. The process was laborious, it had to be done completely or they would both meet their ends. Scott and Isaac watched in horror, unable to look away.

When the transfer ended, Stiles laid unconscious yet alive. Derek, on the other hand, looked worse for wear. He could barely keep his eyes open and crumpled to the floor. 

Isaac took Stiles into his arms and cradled the teen. He walked away and was followed by Scott who had slung Derek over his shoulders.

"To Deaton?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah."

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos <3
> 
> The last chapter will be out pretty soon and will contain much needed fluff... ^^


	5. Finale

Chapter Five: Finale

Stiles woke up with a groan followed by a low growl when he realized he was yet again in Derek's bed. He really needed to stop waking up like this. How was it that just in the span of a couple of days, all he seemed to end up doing was waking up after all's been said and done. Since he was obviously alive, he figured that the pack must have been able to get the Darach, or at least keep her at bay once more. Not that he wasn't relieved to still be in one piece since the last thing he remembers was the beating he got from Jennifer. 

It was weird to feel sad that Jennifer was their enemy. It didn't matter that she tried to kill people he loved, tried to kill him. All that he could think of was that Derek's heart was shattered by another insane murderous woman. He already had Kate Argent to thank for that once, but to add another was too unbearable to think. 

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard footfalls approaching. He thought the footsteps were right outside the door but judging from the length of time, it took them an extra twenty feet until they were just right outside the door. That was a whole level of weird that he couldn't explain. 

"Aren't you glad you got that cat nap?" If that was Scott's way of saying hello, it needed work. 

"This cat needs you to tone down your volume. My head is pounding." Stiles couldn't understand it, but every word Scott uttered resonated powerfully, almost like a yell.

"I guess this is what Derek was talking about," whispered Scott. 

"Is he alright?" asked Stiles in a hurry. 

"Yeah, he'll be by in a moment, Deaton is giving him another once over." 

Stiles nodded in understanding and laid back down. He was completely disoriented. He wanted to ask Scott what happened but held back. His head was still reeling. Physically, he felt fine but his senses tingled wildly.

"This is gonna sound weird but I think I heard you coming and not within human standards." Scott looked at Stiles in amusement. Stiles looked towards Scott not finding an ounce of confusion but maybe a touch of understanding. "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf am I?" Stiles jumped from the bed which made his head spin, but he worked through it and searched for anything on his body akin to a wolf bite.

None. He found none. 

"You're not." Derek was by the door and startled Stiles. Even with heightened senses, it seemed that Derek still was able to sneak up on Stiles. 

"So, anyone want to tell me what happened?" As it still stood, Stiles was unable to make sense of what happened besides the obvious. "How'd you find me?"

"You should really thank Lydia for that." Scott took to Stiles' side and made himself comfortable. He nuzzled up to Stiles which slightly confused Stiles but didn't discourage this new behavior.

"You almost died," Scott wanted to assure himself that Stiles was alive and well and sidled up even closer. Stiles nodded but didn't say anything.

"So is Jen- I mean, the Darach dead, or still out there lurking?" 

"Dead. We made sure this time." It was Isaac's turn to pop his head in. "Your dad wanted to come but Mrs. McCall held him hostage at Scott's for now."

Isaac grinned at him and Stiles rolled his eyes, "So who wants to start?"

The three took turns explaining the events and filled in where the other couldn't. However, it seemed to be a consensus that neither of them would mention the fact that the Darach pretty much gave away concrete evidence of how Stiles felt towards Derek. That would have to be between them both in their own private time.

"Isaac was way cool and he shot her with bullets laced with mistletoe!" Scott said excitedly at one point. Stiles was staring at Isaac with his mouth gaped open. Isaac managed to keep the blush from spreading across his face and countered that it was Allison's idea in the first place to bring the gun. Deaton had a hand in infusing the bullets with mistletoe. The original plan was for Allison to be the one to wield the gun, but due to circumstances, Isaac was given the responsibility right before he had gone to check on Stiles the first time he got hurt.

"I knew I'd miss from afar so I had to wait until I was sure I wouldn't miss." Isaac was sheepish as he confessed. With all the werewolf senses he possessed, using a gun was unfamiliar and previously unnecessary. "Sorry I made you wait."

Stiles smiled back at Isaac. He didn't need to apologize. He did what he needed to and Stiles was thankful for that. 

"Also I'm an alpha now," whispered Scott near Stiles' naked ears and he stiffened in response. Scott got nervous in response to Stiles but didn't make to move away. Scott and Isaac segued to a talk they had with Deaton that Scott was a special kind of werewolf called a true alpha. One whose force of will allows him to attain alpha status. 

"Wow, just one day and so much changes." Stiles exhaled and relaxed. He was't sure he was glad that Scott attained alpha status. Would that mean that Scott and Derek would have separate packs and would have to fight over territories? He hoped not. After all that they've been through together, for them to just break apart and build up sides would be devastating. He would be forever loyal to Scott but Derek had a place in his heart. He wasn't sure he could choose if that ever happened. Would it be possible to be in two packs at the same time?

When Stiles became silent, Isaac and Scott shared a glance and was able to communicate. They bid Derek and Stiles a quick farewell and bounded out the door. 

Of course, Stiles didn't think that their demeanor was weird. Nope. Not at all. 

All he could do was glare at their quickly retreating backs. They shoved at each other playfully as they bounced out. When they were far away enough that his enhanced senses couldn't hear their friendly banter, he turned his attention to Derek.

"I think there's something you need to tell me." Derek said as he broke the silence and approached Stiles. Derek heard Stiles' heart pick up its pace the closer he got.

"What would that be?" There were a couple things Stiles wanted to say to Derek, but each of them felt silly. Almost like something a high school girl with a crush would say. So he opted to play dumb.

"I think you need to tell me just how long you've liked me." Derek had a smirk on his face while Stiles' face fell. He could hear Stiles' heart beat a little bit faster if that was even possible at this point. 

"Did you hit your head or something because I'm-" Stiles was cut off as Derek swooped in and kissed him roughly on the lips. It was quick and rushed. Stiles' eyes were wide open in shock and he caught a glimpse of Derek's glowing blue eyes.

"I figured that'd shut you up." If Stiles thought that Derek previously had no sense of humor. He was now floored. He couldn't form any coherent thought for a second then his mind refocused again and he found his voice.

"How come your eyes are blue?" Of all the things Derek thought Stiles would say or ask, that was not remotely in the list. He cracked up at that and it only made Stiles frown.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that," Derek huffed with his forehead still pressing against Stiles. It's not that he thought Stiles would reciprocate, but the unpredictable nature of Stiles was something that will always take him by surprise. "Do you really want to know?"

"No. I'm just asking since there was nothing else to do like you kissing my lips again or anything." Stiles rolled his eyes for dramatic effect. Derek smiled back. Like with a real smile and not one of his this-don't-mean-a-thing smiles.

"When I saved your life, there was a cost. I had to pretty much give up my alpha status, which is why your senses are enhanced and why I now have blue eyes." Derek searched through Stiles' stormy eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Stiles was blaming himself for this situation so he said the first thing that came into his head. "I'd do it again too."

"Does that make you a beta then? And what am I?" 

"Actually I'm pretty sure I'm an omega since I have no pack, and you're still you but because the transfer isn't normally done with humans before, you're still human with just slightly enhanced senses."

"Omega? But with Scott as an alpha now, can't you just join his pack?" 

Not that Stiles was invested in the conversation any longer, because the lips that hovered above him was enticing. He wanted to feel them against his again. 

"I don't want to push it. I'm sure he's still sorting out a few things."

"So? you were always the pushy one. Can't you just go grrr then say I'm joining your pack?" Stiles grinned at his joke. He had always painted Derek in the growly sort of way and he was having a ball with that at the moment.

"Actually I was thinking of maybe going back to New York."

"New York?" Derek heard the skip in Stiles' heart beat. Maybe this was why Stiles liked to play in his expense before, because seeing the normally hyperactive teen flustered was enjoyable. 

"Yeah, I figured since Laura is gone and I don't have an actual pack anymore, I'd take Cora with me or Peter if he wants and we'll just try to survive the way we know best." 

"The Alphas are still after you though."

"I'm no longer an alpha, maybe they'll scatter to the wind and move on."

"Or maybe they'll go after Scott." Stiles was not liking the direction their conversation was headed. They started with kissing and now Derek was talking about moving away and he was not sure what to do or say to make things better. 

"There's really nothing left here for me to do. I don't need to make a pack, my sister is healing, and Peter I guess can be like a bonus now that he isn't so homicidal." It's not that Derek thought of moving back to New York and salvage whatever was left of his career there, but now that he said it out loud it sounded just as good. Maybe he can be normal if given the chance.

"What about me?" Stiles asked without a second thought. He'd skirted around the subject too long. He had always kept it hidden, kept it tucked underneath everything else. He liked Derek, wanted Derek. For him to say he had nothing holding him to Beacon Hills hurt. He wanted to scream at him, tell him that this will be the biggest mistake he'd ever do, but all that came out was a pained whisper.

"What about you?" It's not that Derek was fishing for the right incentives. He was playing it safe. He knew the Darach redirected Stiles' feelings for him which was why he was so enamored with her so quickly, but there was a nagging thought in his head that wanted to ask if Stiles would fight for him. He was so used to playing hero with Scott and the rest of the pack that the thought never occurred to him before. 

"I want you to stay." Stiles wasn't the best with honest feelings. He can deal with sarcasm, with the random spouting of facts without context, and just about anything else. However, in light of everything that he'd been through playing it safe with his feelings would get him nowhere. "I don't want you to go anywhere, I'd rather see you happy with someone else than not see you at all."

In response, Derek met Stiles' lips again. He was overjoyed and he didn't know how to express it into words. He let his lips dance with Stiles' own. It was light peppery kisses at first then became something more passionate as if they couldn't get enough of each other. They wanted to consume each other in the act.

"I didn't really mean it when I'd said I was leaving." Derek said panting when he broke the kiss. "I just wanted to hear you ask me to stay."

"Jerk,"muttered Stiles as he dipped his head low and settled in the crook of Derek's neck. Sometimes it was stunts like this that made Stiles wonder what he saw in Derek after all. He could have liked someone like Danny, he was sweet with dimples that went on for days. Or even Scott, emotional baggage aside, they were the best of friends. But fate dealt her cards and one Stiles Stilinski fell for one Derek Hale.

"And you're a little late with the suggestion, I joined as Scott's beta when you were sleeping." Derek, ever the leader, had actually conceded and joined Scott's pack along with his previous betas. They were still a pack, except the authority had shifted. This was probably for the better, he was so exhausted playing alpha. He didn't realize the kind of responsibility it carried, but for some reason he trusted that Scott would be able to rise through the ranks and be able to command a pack that even he couldn't. 

"You made me go through all that?" Stiles rose one eyebrow at Derek before continuing, "I told you I don't like this Derek. Give me back my sour wolf."

"Your sour wolf?" This time it was Derek's perfectly shaped brow that rose.

"Yes, mine." Derek growled happily when Stiles slipped in a quick chaste kiss. "So I don't mean to be weird, but is this weird musky scent that I'm smelling associated to arousal?" Derek, in an instant, sported a lightly blushed cheek. He almost forgot that Stiles could smell him almost like the way he could. 

"Yeah well, you're still underage so a kiss is all that you're getting." Derek countered as if his point had any merit. The fact that he was already making out with Stiles was proof enough that he might not be able to keep his hands away even if he had wanted to.

"What are you going on about? You're a werewolf. I'm pretty sure that defeats all purpose of common man made law."

"You're dad's the sheriff." Derek deadpanned as if that was all the explanation this conversation needed. Once Stiles thought about it, it might just have to be the only point.

"I guess since my dad knows all about the supernatural by now, a few wolfsbane bullets would be in your list of worries." Stiles laughed as he thought of his dad shooting at Derek for defiling his son. Not that he has been defiled yet, but maybe he could convince Derek with that sometime soon. And just like he had told Scott once, he would like to have a good time... many many times in a row in several different positions.

"I could still rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek warned, not meaning for his voice to sound so low and threatening.

"You know." There was a glimmer of mischief in Stiles eyes as he spoke. "Now that I know you like me, that has a certain kinkiness that I could just get used to."

"Are you gonna make me regret this?"

"Probably."

They knew they were far from finding happy ever after. The alpha pack were still around, Scott just became an alpha, and Stiles is now mildly less human than before. Their dynamics changed in just the span of a few days, and in hopes of not scrapping the rest of his day he just wanted to lay down in Derek's arms and wish for the rest of the world to keep their troubles to themselves. 

END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really no ending to this since Teen Wolf is still ongoing. So I'm leaving the rest to your imagination or to Jeff Davis' which ever sounds better. <3
> 
> Thanks again loves for reading! Kudos and comments are most appreciated! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!


End file.
